deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faramir
Faramir was a wise man of nobility and the second of Denethor's two sons. As the Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien (as well as the Captain of the White Tower after his brother's death) during the War of the Ring, he shared the strength that once belonged to his Númenórean ancestors and succeeded in rejecting the One Ring when it was revealed that Frodo carried it. After his father's death, Faramir became the twenty-seventh and final Ruling Steward on March 15, 3019. Upon the coronation of the true king, King Elessar, on May 1, 3019 he laid down his office as Ruling Steward, but Elessar renewed his hereditary appointment as Steward and advisor to the King. Faramir was also appointed Prince of Ithilien, and later Lord of Emyn Arnen. Battle vs. Nathaniel Howe (by Greenberet69) Faramir: Howe: In Gondor word has reached Minas Tirith that there hasn't been any activity in Osgiliath. Aragorn wonders what is going on and sends Faramir, 2 Ithilien Rangers, and 2 Gondor soldiers to check it out. Faramir and the others arrive there on horseback and dismount. The first sign that something is wrong is that there isn't any noise and so Faramir attaches his Gondor armor onto him and takes out his sword and shield with the two Gondor soldiers doing the same thing and the Rangers taking out their bows and head into Osgiliath to investigate. Further investigation leads them to soon find the bodies of tw o Gondor soldiers and immediately know that something is definetly wrong. From one of the ruins Nathaniel Howe is taking aim with his Howe Bow and with 4 Amarathine soldiers below waiting for the moment to strike. When Faramir and his men get in range Howe lets loose a bow and strikes a Gondor soldier in the neck . This signals the Amarathine soldiers to charge and by then Faramir and his men are alerted so one of the Ithilien Rangers takes aim with his Bow and fires killing a Amarathine soldier . Faramir charges at a Amarathine soldier and the two engage with the other Gondor soldier doing the same with another. The other Amarathine soldier charges at the Rangers but the Rangers fire both their bows and strike the soldier down before he can get anywhere close to them however Howe locates where the Rangers are and fires a shot striking one of the Ithilien Rangers . Howe loads another arrow and fires but the Ranger gets behind his cover and the shot misses, meanwhile the Amarathine guard attacking Faramir tries to kill Faramir but he is able to block it with his shield and follows up with a stab through the stomach . The other Amarathine soldier hits the Gondor soldier with his shield sending him flying back and moves in to finish him but the Ithilien Ranger intervenes and puts a arrow right into the soldiers face . Faramir helps the Gondor soldier up but receives an arrow to the face as he gets up . Faramir looks at where the arrow cam from and sees Nathaniel and so he orders his Ranger to head to the nearby forest and so they do with Howe following close behind. How arrives in the nearby forest and locates Faramir's Gondor armor but no Faramir 5 minutes earlier... Faramir and his Ithilien Ranger arrive and Faramir discards his Gondor armor for his leather and Ithilien Cloak. Present Time... Howe starts looking for his enemies and starts cautiously walking through the thick forest. While walking he carefully watches where he steps however when he steps next to a thick bush he receives a kick to the side and looks to see a Ithilien Ranger jump out with his sword in hand so Howe discards his Bow and takes out his Voice of Velvet and Talon of the Skies Daggers and engages the Ranger. Howe receives a stab to his side but he quickly reacts making a small cut at the rangers stomach which injures him a little and then follows up with a stab to the right leg which makes the ranger fall down in pain. Howe moves in to finish him off and is about to when he receives a arrow to the back and turns to see where the shot came from. He keeps on looking but can't see anything however he notices something next to a tree but it is to late as he soo sees a arrow fly and strikes him in the forehead . Howe falls down on top of the ranger who pushes him off and Faramir arrives and helps the Ranger up and they both yell "FOR GONDOR" and Faramir helps to carry the injured Ranger back to Minas Tirith. Winner: Faramir Expert's Opinion When it came to long range these two warriors were dead even, when it came to close ranger Faramir's Sword and Gondor shield were slightly better then the duel dagger. But what really won the battle was that when the battle came to the forest scenery Faramir had the edge which all Ithilien Rangers had thanks to those Ghillie Suit like Cloaks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors